


【授权翻译 AM亚梅】Hypotheticals

by Diallucination



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diallucination/pseuds/Diallucination
Summary: In which Arthur tries to teach Merlin that the word "hypothetical" does not mean what Merlin thinks it means.亚瑟试图让梅林意识到，“假定”这个词并不是他所以为的那个意思。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 5





	【授权翻译 AM亚梅】Hypotheticals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hypotheticals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721853) by [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner). 



> 水平很烂，欢迎提意见，感谢。  
> 一切荣誉属于原作和原作者，一切错误都属于我，他们属于彼此。

“陛下，我有个假定的问题。”梅林说。

梅林正在打扫亚瑟的房间。后者在沐浴——这似乎是个安全的时间来问一个并不完全是假定且可能较有刺激性的问题。如果他打算对梅林干点什么的话，就得脚底打滑并全身赤裸地去追梅林，而那正是逃跑的好时机。 大概吧。

一个国王是不会在他城堡的走廊里裸奔的，对不对? 

“这对你来说可是个非常复杂的词啊。”亚瑟拖着长腔。

“需要我为你解释一下它的意思吗？”梅林还嘴。

“不。你想假定干什么？”亚瑟问。这完全是不公平的怀疑——在梅林看来。

“没！但假定说，如果有人试图贿赂我去杀掉你，我应该告诉你吗？我并不是想要诽谤贵族，但——”

屏风后响起一个巨大的水声。亚瑟一下子冒出来，然后滑倒在了石头上。他仅在腰部草草围了块浴巾：“有人贿赂你来杀我？”

“试图！我没拿那个钱！”梅林迟疑了一下。“而且，这只是假定。如果我说的这事会带来什么麻烦的话，那么它就绝对没有发生。”

“如果有人试图贿赂你去杀掉我，你绝对要告诉我！”亚瑟道，“你是反应迟钝吗，梅林？如果你拒绝了，他们还会找下一个！”

梅林皱起眉头。“他们找不到多少干这活的。按行情来说，这是很低的贿赂了。”

“你怎么知道这种事的‘行情’的？”亚瑟大叫。

“怎么，难道你觉得这是第一次有人想让我来杀你吗？”梅林问。“韦斯特迈尔伯爵和我有个协议。如果我能成功地杀了你，就能得到他的伯爵爵位——他觉得自己是王位的下一个继承人。这才是给弑君罪开出的价格呢。”

亚瑟脸色苍白，腰上的浴巾也不小心滑了下去。“梅林，有多少人让你来杀我？”

梅林耸了耸肩。“我数不清了。大概有一打？” 

“而你又为什么从来没提到过？”

“因为我不能控诉贵族叛国！”梅林叫道。“我只是想，现在你成为了国王，也许规则会不一样了。但如果答案是相反的，我就告诉你在完全是假定。”

“从现在开始，如果有人想杀我，你必须告诉我！”

“好的。”梅林答应道。“森诺德国王的使者说，如果你下周死掉了，就付给我一千个金币。”

亚瑟张大嘴巴：“一千？”

梅林点点头。“我懂，对吧？简直就是侮辱。如果我成了伯爵，只一年，从农民那儿收上来的税就有这个数呢。”

亚瑟皱起眉头。“这比你一辈子能够挣到的钱还多。”

梅林点头。“是的，没错。刺客的薪水比我的高多了。可惜，我不适合那份工作。”

“你，”亚瑟尝试开口，“你想要加薪吗？”

梅林下巴都快掉下来了。“上帝啊，”他道，“亚瑟。你是在试图贿赂我不要杀了你吗？”

“不是！”亚瑟说，“我只不过……”

“你就是。”梅林道。他应该感到冒犯，但这一切实在太过荒谬，因此同时感到自己也被逗乐了。“你意识到这就像是承认了我能够杀掉你吧？你觉得，一个低下的仆人能够杀掉亚瑟·我从出生就开始杀人训练·潘德拉贡？”

“那明显不是什么公平的战斗，但我相信你总能找到机会的。”

“亚瑟，你知道我永远不会这样做。”梅林温和地说。“没有人能开出比得上你性命的价格。你是卡梅洛特有史以来最好的国王，也是我最好的朋友。没有什么能让我伤害你。”

亚瑟凝视着梅林，眼中所蕴含的情感让梅林感到几乎是无望的温柔，感到自己被全然地爱着。他对他梅林露出一个小小的微笑，而梅林也不由自主地回以笑容。

然后亚瑟眨眨眼睛，清清嗓子，邪恶地笑了。

“那好吧，我就不给你加薪了。”他说，身影伴随着水声消失在屏风后，继续他的沐浴。

“我恨你。”梅林说。“也许我就该刺杀你的。”  
而亚瑟只是大笑。梅林能感受到那声音里的快活，发现自己一点不能为亚瑟没把那句话当回事而责怪他。

伴随着水声和窸窣声，亚瑟又一次从屏风后冒了出来，这一次穿上了裤子。他把衬衫递给了梅林，因为他还没有学会怎么自己穿衣服。

“现在，让我们回到你对复杂词汇使用的讨论上。”他说，任由梅林帮他套上衣服。“我真心认为‘假定’这个词对你那小小的农民脑袋过于复杂，梅林。它的意思是——”

“我知道它什么意思！”

“它的意思是我们是在讨论一种可能性，而不是现实。因此用它来讨论绝对已经发生过的是不对的，明白了吗？”

梅林怒视亚瑟，而后者讨人嫌地咧开了嘴。

“正确的用法应该是这样：梅林，我假定可以吻你吗？”

“什——？”梅林瞪着他。他在给亚瑟的衣服系各种各样的带子，站得理他很近。经过这么多年，梅林已经能够状态良好地无视掉亚瑟的英俊和他的肌肉和他的气味和——他的一切——无论他们离得多近。但亚瑟的问题，让他不知所措，而且分心而且——到底发生了什么？

亚瑟脸颊微微发红，眉毛疑问地挑起。

“可以！”梅林叫道，大脑重新运作起来。“绝对可以！”

亚瑟微微斜身，手放在他的后颈。梅林几乎难以呼吸。然而，他没有按照逻辑明智地亲吻他，而是邪恶地傻笑。——在离他三英寸远的地方。不过，喘息破坏了亚瑟降尊纡贵的腔调：“看，我不会吻你，因为我们只是在讨论一种可能性。”

“我绝对要刺杀你。”梅林怒道，让他们的嘴唇碰撞在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> “假定说，”没过多久，梅林开口道，“如果我是一个巫师——”
> 
> “你还是不明白这个词的用法。”亚瑟打断他。“可能，而不是现实，梅林，拜托。”


End file.
